Reflexiones masculinas
by art is bang
Summary: Un hombre siempre tiene esos pensamientos, pero el no... solo en sus momentos de ocio. Pésimo summary


Dio los últimos toques a su imagen clocando en sus mejillas algo de rubor, solo para verse menos pálida de lo normal, y se apresuró a correr en dirección a la puerta de su hogar; parecía que Sakura ya había llegado. Solo ella podía ser tan insoportable golpeando insistentemente más de ocho veces la puerta.

—¡Voy!— Gritó para que su amiga entendiera de una vez que pronto le abriría. Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta con cierta brusquedad hasta ver el rostro serio de Sakura.

—Cerda, ni que fuéramos al mejor restaurante del mundo para ponerte esas _pintas_*— Dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, examinándola. —Como sea… ¿nos vamos?—. La rubia hizo un gesto haciéndole entender a su amiga que estaba lista.

~o~o~o~

Que bajo había caído; ¡un hombre de su categoría trabajando en ese local por treinta miserables dólares por día! aunque admitía que ese dinero le servía de mucho, como sea era agobiante ver como adolescentes inmaduras no se decidían por una prenda u otra. Como si fuera que la ropa las haría más bonitas.

Lo único que podría destacar era el uniforme: chaqueta azul junto con el emblema de "Tu sitio", nombre del local de ropa, pantalones oxford negros, calzado a elección y por último un gorro azul eléctrico que acentuaba las tonalidades de sus ojos perlas; vaya eso sonó algo femenino. _Como si fuera que alguien me escuchara._

Algo hizo que se sobresaltara levemente, su celular, debía ser el idiota de Naruto. Con hastio removió el aparato de sus bolsillos y apretó el botón resaltado con color verde.

—¿Hola?— Dijo Hyuuga neutro como siempre, a continuación se sintió la estruendosa voz de cierto rubio en la otra línea.

—Si, Neji, ¿tienes planes para esta noche? Porque los chicos y yo saldremos a cenar al _restobar_ de Manolo… ¿Vienes?— Naruto tomó un respiro, odiaba que Neji tomara un minuto para reflexionar todo lo que decía. —Oye ojos de plato ¿vienes o no?—.

—No lo se, depende de a que hora y a quienes te refieras con "los chicos"— Se rascó la nuca apoyándose un momento en una de las puertas de mercancía detrás de el.

—¡Ni que fueran totales desconocidos! Solo son Shikamaru, cejotas y Kankuro… ¿contento?—.

—Si, mucho, bueno esta bien pero…— No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien frente a el carraspeó la garganta, un cliente, sin despedirse del hiperactivo se apresuró a colgar y darse vuelta; lo que faltaba. _Hablando de adolescentes inmaduras._

Una rubia que bien conocía acompañada de su rival y mejor amiga… absurdo ¿no?... en fin, amiga y rival Sakura estaban frente a él ambas con mirada de impaciencia plasmada en sus ojos. —¿Y bien, vas a atender a tus clientes?—.

Dio un suspiro de fastidio, Yamanaka le caía de lo peor. — ¿Qué necesitan señoritas?— Dijo exagerando la ultima palabra, Haruno parecía algo tensa en el ambiente. La susodicha vaciló un momento antes de hablar.

—Ino… yo voy a ver en las tiendas de por allá— Señaló con su dedo anular derecho hacia su derecha. —Te encuentro en un momento— Sakura se dirigió con pasos apurados hacia la salida, mientras su amiga, _la cerda_, le hacia una extraña mueca; en ese momento no le importaba. Era mejor irse, no degustaba presenciar sus peleas infantiles.

—Esa frentona…— Refunfuñó en silencio, siempre la tenían que dejar sola, Neji carraspeó la garganta.

—Se supone que vienes a comprar ¿verdad?—.

—Si, ¿tienes bermudas… en color?— Dijo algo enojada por el comentario del Hyuuga, pero desde luego sus ganas de comprar algo lindo eran mas fuertes. Neji buscó entre unos estantes a su izquierda, sacó de ahí una bolsa con unas bermudas a color, tal y como le habían pedido.

—Solo me quedan en talles treinta y seis y treinta y ocho. — Dijo amargado esperando alguna respuesta, Ino se frustró, valla no había su talle.

—Puff… pues que mal, necesitaba un talle mas— Dijo soplando su mechón rubio de cabello, frustrada.

—Pensé que te alababas de tu "esculpida figura" Yamanaka— Río para sus adentros, la había atacado por donde le dolía; su belleza.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír, tengo muy buena figura solo que…— Neji terminó la oración, no exactamente como iba a decirlo Ino, pero lo hizo.

—Porque tu trasero es muy grande— Dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara, pero aun así le respondió.

—¡Al menos mi trasero es bonito y tiene forma!— Dijo furiosa mientras se iba del local, sin antes darle una mirada de odio al Hyuuga. El susodicho la observó partir con expresión triunfante, miró por ultima vez a Ino antes de que se perdiera entre la gente; en realidad Yamanaka tenia una buena figura… _y un atractivo trasero._


End file.
